Merry Christmas Vegeta
by majinjosh
Summary: Lemon B/V Get together. I thought this would be a one-shot but it will be two chapters. Chapter 2 NOW UP!!!!
1. Christmas Eve

Merry Christmas Vegeta  
  
I dont own DBZ. If I did, why would I write FANfiction? God people.....  
  
This is a lemon! woohoo! its only my third so it might not be very good. so bare with me....PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! This is a Bulma/Vegeta gettogether. I know it is late but so what? oh and today (Dec.28) is my birthday!!!!! So I decided to make this fic. Oh and Vegeta is OOC so OOC haters get the hell out of here! Oh and btw this is a one-shot fic.  
  
Beads of sweat rolled down his face as Vegeta continued his training. It's amazing how he could survive this training. 'I cant believe this? How come Kakorot can become Super Saiyan with 100g training while at 300g training I cant?' He thought. ' Maybe its because of his friends.... or maybe because of love and his family..... Maybe since I have no family or love..maybe thats why I have not made it yet'. He suddenly thought of the woman. His thoughts were getting nasty as he though of her "other" parts like her breasts.' There probably real tasty when you lick them' Vegeta thought until his spandex got tighter around his crotch area.' NO!!!! I cant think of this!!! It cant be love that made Kakorot a Super Saiyan, it must of been all of those battles he won that I lost....' Vegeta then told himself to shut the HFIL up and he continued training (AN: Hell will be HFIL like in the edited anime. Deal with it.).  
  
Bulma sighed again. She had just broken up with Yamcha when she found him cheating AGAIN. Only this time, with one of her close friends... Bulma was really heartbroken and screamed at him that they were through. She was very depressed. But it was strange. Usually when they broke up like al of the times before, she would cry and whine. But now.... she was auctually...happy...in some strange sort of way. " It must be because I had gotten used to it over the years. No! This time we are through for good! I dont care what Yamcha says! I'll tell him to go fuck one of his little friends.". She then went downstairs to find everyone's favorite Prince digging in the fridge.  
  
Vegeta was looking deep in the fridge for some fruit. "All of this food is crap or ice cream or more crap. Wheres the fruits and vegetables?"(AN: Im not gonna make Vegeta disturbed wih vegetables like in some other fics out there. again, deal with it.). He did not notice Bulma staring at is chisled with scars back. She was practically drooling! She went out of her trance just in time as Vegeta was about to ask her a question. "Woman? Whats with all of that white stuff that falls out of the ground?"  
  
"Vegeta it is called snow. The process goes like this...."  
  
"Woman I would not give ten shits about how this "snow" stuff is made from!"  
  
Bulma was getting angry now. She loved her arguements with him now. They were auctually getting fun it that was possible.  
  
"VEGETA! HOW DARE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD AUCTUALLY LISTEN! YOU BETTER NOT ACT THIS WAS AT THE CHRISTMAS PARTY OR YOU WILL SAY BYE FUCKING BYE TO YOUR GRAVITY ROOM!!!"  
  
"Woman!!!.....ergghhhh......fine......" Vegeta then exited out of there and went into his shower.  
  
While Vegeta was in the shower, his dirty perverted mind took over as he started thinking of his and Bulma's naked sweaty bodies together as he thrust into her. He had another erection and he started to rub it alot. When he finally released he screamed "BULMA!!!" but thank god to him that Bulma was outside watching her mother planting flowers.  
  
Vegeta after the cold shower went to the kitchen. He saw Bulma was putting up some type of thingie in alot of places.  
  
"Woman? What is this stuff?"  
  
"Vegeta its misletoe. When two people, normally a guy an a girl, they both have to kiss...."  
  
"Woman thats the stupidest thing I ever heard of!!!"  
  
She just "Hmmphed" and walked away to put more misletoe up. She then got a phone call. It was Yamcha once again begging her to come back to him. She told him to go die and hung up.  
  
Vegeta then at 2:00 A.M. decided to go to bed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Vegeta? ohh.... Vegeeeeeeeta?"  
  
"Huh? What? What do you want woman?"  
  
"Come over here Vegeta..." Bulma moaned.  
  
"Huh what? Ohhh......" was all he could mutter as she started to rub and kiss his chest since he wore no shirt to bed.  
  
"Mmmmm....Vegeta" Bulma moaned.  
  
"Lets continue this in private shall we?" Vegeta said in a sexy and seductive kind of way.  
  
He then took her too her room and was about to take off her bra when....she started to scream "Wake Up! Wake up! Wake Up!"  
  
"Huh?" Vegeta then said as his electronic alarm went off. He then looked at the mess he left on the sheets(AN: hehehehehe) and then started to frantically hide it. He then went to his gravity room not without getting covered in snow along the way from the snowstorm today. Yes it was Christmas Eve. Bulma's party was coming soon......  
  
I AM SO SORRY PEOPLE THAT I HAD TO END IT THIS WAY...... ITS 3 IN THE MORNING AND I AM TIRED. SO I GUESS THIS WILL BE A 2 CHAPTER FIC...  
  
Well whatever! REVIEW DAMMIT!!!!  
  
majinjosh 


	2. Perverted Bulma

Ok people this is Chapter 2! I think I am going to make this longer ok i decided. This will be a multichapter fic. Ok people?  
  
I dont own DBZ. People this is getting old...... I dont own Playboy either....  
  
Vegeta did not want to go to the stupid party at all anyway. But Bulma insisted on it or she would explode his gravity room so he had no choice. "Damn woman. All she does is bark orders like a canine. But she does look a little attractive when she is mad and.....WAIT!!!!! WHAT IN THE HFIL AM I SAYING!!!!!grrr....".Then Bulma appeared on the jumbotron(AN: you know. That big T.V. thing in The Z Warriors Prepare epsiode?. Yeah that T.V. thing.) and was screaming at him to come back inside." Vegeta! There is a snowstorm outside and your not gonna be able to go to the party if you dont come in!".  
  
"Woulden't I want that to happen Woman?" Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"If you dont come in, who is gonna make you your food Vegeta?" she said as she smiled evily."Oh thats right you dont care about your food!"  
  
"MY FOOD!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Vegeta roared."Errrgghhh.....fine.....". Vegeta then flew back to the house. He then went to watch T.V. It was about this guy named Hercule challenging someone named Jewel at a rematch for the title at WrestleFest or whatever. Vegeta thought both guys sucked so he changed the channel. Then he saw a show called Frosty The Snowman was on... he became ultimately disturbed and changed the channel to something called basketball and these guys were playing a game in which you put a ball into a net. He changed the channel and saw a show all about cooking. He then changed to The Playboy Channel........ He became really disturbed with it and Bulma walked in, saw what he was watching and got all red.  
  
"Vegeta! Why are you watching THAT?!" A really disturbed Vegeta with a scared and shocked look on his face just walked away to his room. Bulma quickly changed it to her soaps she HAD to watch before the party. "No Rodney! Thats her evil twin cybortic sister!Dont kiss her!!!!". Unfortunally Vegeta came down to get a snack and heard her.  
  
"Woman what the hell are you watching!"  
  
"Vegeta! dont bother me when my soaps are on!"  
  
"Soaps?" Vegeta said.  
  
"Just go away! Damit Rodney dont kiss her!!!!!"  
  
"....Whatever Woman...." Vegeta then just shrugged and went to get an apple and a water bottle. He went to his room. Right when he went in he started to have those feelings again. Those feelings that made him want Bulma. He looked at his Saiyan calender. His "Heat" was not supposed to happen until a few months. He remembered his last heat. It was at Namek. He had to hide it from everyone so he went on a mountaintop somewhere. Little did he know at the time a certain Blue haired Woman was there watching his "show" so to speak.  
  
For some reason Bulma started to remember Namek and the show Vegeta put for her without him even knowing it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma was very bored so she decided to take a walk. She went to this hill area where she saw "Him". Vegeta. The man that scared her shitless all the time doing "it" with himself there. She felt a heat rising between her legs but she ignored it.  
  
'After all. I have Yamcha' She thought.  
  
Her perverted got the best of her and she watched him until he was finished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma could never figure out why she did that. She was not paying attention to her soap. She was thinking about Vegeta.'Mmmm...... I can just imagine his arms around me. His chest.....mmm..........What the?..... WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!!!....hmm........ Now that Yamcha is gone, I might as well.  
  
Vegeta was going to just wear his Pink BADMAN shirt with some pants for the party. He had nothing else to wear anyway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at the party~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta was first at the party of course. But what came downstairs almost made him drool. Bulma was in her best dress she had.(AN: im a guy so i cant really describe dresses and stuffs...)  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
".........."  
  
"VEGETA!!!"  
  
"......Huh?? What?"  
  
"Why were you staring at me?"  
  
Vegeta just stared somewhere to hide his red embarrassed face. The doorbell rang and........  
  
OK! Im tired people so im gonna stop here!!!! Whoa! 9 Reviews!! Thanks for the reviews! Im going to make chapter 3 or 4 the final chapter!  
  
So remember people REVIEW OR I WILL MAKE MY EVIL WORMS EAT YOUR NOSE!!!MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!! must....calm.....down....  
  
majinjosh 


End file.
